Odiaría Matarte
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: Soy un anzuelo.
1. Soñando

**N/A**: [Editado] Uff! Este fue mi primer Fanfic Publicado. Ya llovió x3 Y por primera vez quisiera verlo decente, al menos una manita de gato.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I. **Soñando

Kagome nunca había sido quisquillosa al elegir el lugar donde dormirían. Generalmente, las caminatas llegaban a atrofiarle los tobillos y el simple hecho de relajar su cuerpo en el suelo era el paraíso.

Era invierno. Aunque no era su estación preferida, la noche era apacible y disfrutar de ella no era nada despreciable. Odiaba el invierno. El frío excesivo le cortaba las manos, cerraba su garganta y, sobre todo, ponía de mal humor a Inuyasha.

Sentada cerca de la fogata que agonizaba, la muchacha intentaba mantener su concentración en el libro de Aritmética que reposaba en su regazo. Tantos números la aturdían. Decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Miró a los demás, disfrutando de un sueño apacible… ¡Cómo los envidiaba!

Desde hacía unas semanas, el sueño se había convertido en un lujo ilícito. Sus sentidos estaban atontados durante el día por la misma razón. Toda la noche se la pasaba en vela tratando inútilmente de conciliar un poco de cansancio. Nada pasaba. La noche seguía su paso, gélida y altiva por el bosque.

Se acurrucó cerca de Shippo, con todo el cuidado de no despertarlo. Quedó boca arriba y cada sonido comenzó a hacer eco en su oído. Ya fuese el viento, un grillo e incluso el mar indeciso, declamando versos sin rima a la madrugada.

– _Últimamente su ritmo cardíaco no es el habitual._

–_¿En serio? A veces pienso que está mejorando._

–_No del todo. Veremos que pasa._

–_Sabe que hay mejores alternativas para su hija._

_ –No quiero ni pensarlo._

–_Como su madre debe pensar en lo que es mejor para ella._

–_Pero…ella…_

–¡Kagome!

La cabeza le daba vueltas… ¿Qué…?

–¡Kagome! Es medio día ¡¿Qué te sucede?

–Kagome-chan, ¿Te sientes mal?

–No luce precisamente bien, Kagome-sama.

Enfocó el cielo, el sol sobre ella. El aroma de la leña consumida le picaba la nariz. La mirada de Inuyasha cerniéndose sobre ella, la sobresaltó.

–Al menos discúlpate.

–¡No la presiones, Inuyasha!

Sentía saliva seca en su boca. Nunca había tomado, pero se sentía tan mal que podría asegurar que su sentir se acercaba a la resaca por las mañanas.

–No se preocupen. Estaré bien. Continuemos.

.-.-.

Estaba aterrada.

Cómo había terminado ahí y cómo acabaría el asunto era un misterio desconcertante. Aferrada a la cintura del hanyô, Kagome sollozaba sin lágrimas.

Repasó la mañana.

Después de refrescarse para liberarse de la _resaca_, Kagome recibió severas reprimendas por parte de Inuyasha.

–Últimamente te haz vuelta un estorbo.—le había dicho.

Las palabras aún ensordecían su juicio. Si no lo conociera, habría huido como perro apaleado. Lloraría y se sentiría la mujer más inútil del planeta. Pero… soportando su actitud tanto tiempo, aquellos comentarios eran una muestra de aprecio: le prestaba atención. Entenderlo bastaba para sanar sus heridas.

Lo anterior, fue solo un juego tonto a comparación de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Fue cuestión de minutos para que, sucedido el atardecer, el día quedara condenado al fracaso. Primero voces amenazantes, después Kagura, una marioneta, un poco de sangre y un Viento Cortante…

Jamás lo había visto pelear de esa manera. Los recursos le faltaban; el aire le faltaba. A ella, la sola idea de dejarlo, le era indecente y traicionera.

–¡Márchate!—ordenó en un débil suspiro.

–No.—reprochó firme, con su voz testaruda acostumbrada.—No te voy a dejar. Lo sabes bien.

–Si te quedas… Ya no puedo protegerte.

–No me interesa.

¿Qué mejor, sino morir junto a quien se ama? Para ella, aquel privilegio era lo único que le quedaba.

Y luego, sin necesidad de decidir, el suelo desapareció. No pudo gritar. No pudo llorar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue escalar sin aire. Perdiendo el cielo, las estrellas; el tacto y la vista.

Escuchó a la lejanía la voz dulce de su sueño, discutiendo con la otra, más fría y sincera. La reconocía, la primera era su madre, inconfundible.

Cayó de sentón, o al menos eso sintió. Sus pulmones se negaba a recibir oxigeno. Sus brazos, inertes, caían sobre sabanas blancas. ¿Dónde estaba? Percibía personas cerca, un buró, una ventana. E incluso, si prestaba la suficiente atención, su propio esfuerzo por respirar. Fue como surgir de un abismo líquido.

–¡¿Kagome?

Lo primero que vio, fue a su madre llorando.


	2. Por vez primera sabree la muerte

**NA: **Del Título, Herman Hess – Demian.

Abril-chan, Muchas Gracias por tu review :3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**II. **Por vez primera saboreé la muerte

Sintió los delicados brazos de su madre sujetarse a su débil cuello. Después de la incansable lucha contra sus parpados, sus pupilas se enfocaron en la sala de hospital. La palidez de la sala le recordaba a una cabaña arrasada por la nieve en pleno verano. Detestó el aroma.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Me reconoces?

Su madre tocaba su rostro, y encontraba su mirada cada vez que la ocasión se presentaba. Rozaba sus labios contra sus mejillas, contorneaba su mentón delicadamente y recargaba su desconcertada cara contra su pecho, en respuesta a un desesperado instinto de protección.

–Kagome.—repetía como si de un Sutra se tratase.

Aunque deseaba desesperadamente articular palabra, la ceniza que sentía en su garganta ahogaba cualquier intento. Kagome atribuyó aquella sensación a su duro enfrentamiento en la época feudal.

–Higurashi-san, por favor. Deje que su hija se despeje.

La madre de Kagome miró al médico como a un lince que intentaba profanar su guarida. Tenía razón. Se alejó de su pobre pequeña desconcertada y le miró cariñosamente. Coincidió con el turbado gesto del médico, observando a la joven, tratando de encontrarse en la recamara.

Su cabeza y pensamientos estaban enmarañados. Sintió un vacío abismal en su estomago. Parecía que su nariz a penas podía asimilar el aire que se filtraba.

–Kagome ¿Puedes escucharme?—profirió el médico, despacio y pronunciando cada silaba lentamente.

Kagome se enfureció. Ella no era ninguna retrasada ni un robot que acaba de tomar conciencia.

Quería salir de ahí, quitarse todos los aparatos de encima, gritar palabrería y media, azotar la puerta al salir; actuar de acuerdo a su distintivo carácter pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir en señal de afirmación. ¿Por qué su cuerpo la traicionaba, limitándose a complacer al médico?

–Bien. Ahora, Kagome….

Se deslizó suavemente hacía arriba. Volteó hacía le ventana. Colocó sus pies en el suelo, no mostró ninguna sensación al poner las plantas en el piso frío. Parpadeo dos veces, antes de mojar sus labios. El silencio era de mausoleo, el día se detuvo para dar un bostezo, antes de continuar su vuelta hacía la noche. Kagome lloriqueó, la reacción ante el viento. Una palabra rota escapó de sus labios:

–Inuyasha.

Sôma-sensei, el médico que se había ocupado de la salud de Kagome desde el día en que había exhalado su primer aliento en el hospital, se sentó frente a ella. Si no fuera por que médicamente se declaraba viva, él juraría que tenita tanta vida como cualquier etiquetado en la morgue.

**.-.-.**

–Kagome. ¿Qué es Inuyasha?—preguntó por enésima vez.

La respuesta, desde hacía más de dos día, era la misma. La muchacha se sentía incomoda ante ese nombre, giraba las pupilas sin brillo y declaraba secamente:

–Inu…yasha.

–Bien.—repetía afablemente. El que hablara, se quiera o no, era un avance.

Sôma pasó una mano por su nuca, cansado y desilusionado. Se paró, se adelantó hacía Kagome. Se hincó frente a ella. Sabía que estropeaba el protocolo paciente-doctor, pero si quería ayudarla, tenía que sobrepasar los límites de lo permitido.

–Kagome. ¿Qué es Inuyasha?

Partiendo de una traducción literal, Inuyasha era un perro demonio. Tal vez un doberman imaginario sería apropiado para un nombre así.

Después de un profundo y prolongado silencio, Kagome mostró una emoción angustiosa.

–Él…él está en peligro.– Peor aún, no era un animal.—Tengo que volver, él esta en peligro. Hay que ayudarlo. Tengo que regresar. Inuyasha está en peligro y tengo que ayudarlo… Tengo que regresar. En el pozo… tengo que regresar… él está en peligro.

Parloteó lo mismo. Aquello duró tres semanas. Diario, la niña decía lo mismo durante dos minutos, cada vez que escuchaba "Inuyasha" sus delicados rasgos tomaban un matiz angustioso y lo repetía.

El viernes, por fin, a las cinco de la tarde. Kagome despertó por completo. Luego de tomar conciencia de la funcionalidad de sus piernas, más allá de un soporte práctico, buscó desesperadamente la salida.

Parecía que la luz le afectaba, porque se escabullía entre las sombras. Lograron detenerla a la seis. Las enfermeras la sentaron en una salita, apartada de cualquier olor que delatara a la institución.

Más tarde llegó su madre, acompañada del médico. El gesto de Kagome cambió.

–¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que regresar! Inuyasha me necesita. Diles que me dejen ir.

Su madre se sentó ceremonialmente junto a ella, y tomó su mano delicadamente.

–Kagome, hija…– La mujer asechó al médico, pidiendo su aprobación. Él asintió.

–Mamá… ya estoy bien. Mis heridas ya sanaron. Puedo regresar a la época antigua ahora. Diles que me dejen ir.

–Kagome… ¿De qué estas hablando?

–Del pozo, mamá. —Forzó Kagome, profiriendo su secreto.– ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

La mujer la miró aterrada e huyó de la habitación, seguida del médico.

–No puedo hacerlo, Sôma-sensei. No puedo. No sé siquiera como explicárselo.

–Entonces, Higurashi-san, vuelva a su casa. Y regrese por ella mañana a esta hora. Estar en su casa seguro le hará bien.

Ella asintió dolidamente. Él regreso a la sala. Respiró profundamente y se sentó junto a Kagome.

–Kagome ¿Me recuerdas, verdad?

–Sí, Sôma-sensei. Pero, en serio. Estoy bien, déjeme regresar a mi casa.

–Mañana mismo regresarás a tu casa. Pero debo hablar seriamente contigo.

–Por supuesto, adelante.—contestó dócilmente.

Él le sonrió paternalmente. Pensó bien sus palabras.

–Kagome… mientras estabas… dormida ¿Qué… qué soñabas?

–Últimamente no eh soñado nada. Me lastimé pero ya me curé, es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿No es verdad? Ahora solo necesito volver a mi casa. —Kagome mintió. Obviamente ella no le contaría lo del pozo, sobre sus amigos, sobre Inuyasha y su más reciente pelea.

–Entiendo.—racionar con ella no funcionó.— Kagome, antes de regresar a tu casa… tienes que saber una cosa.

Kagome le miró desconfiada, aun así, le sonrió y aceptó su explicación.

–Hace dos años, sufriste un accidente. Caíste en el pozo que está en tu casa. El golpe que sufriste en la cabeza causó que cayeras en coma, todo este tiempo.


	3. Eternos Amantes

**NA**: Aún ahora lo vuelvo a pensar e insisto. Jamás le perdonaré a Rumiko que haya matado a Bankotsu xD Sobre el título… no, no recuerdo haberlo sacado de algún lugar. Creo que es mío.

Muchas Gracias por sus revies a: Jimena-chan, Serena tsukino chiba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**III**. Eternos Amantes

Kagome tardó tres días en recuperar el habla. En los cuales, sus pasadas batallas pasaron como un débil susurro de un día, una burla del tiempo. No logró sentir tristeza, siquiera agonía por el ser perdido. Era un vacío quebrantado por una voz sin idioma.

Superficialmente, lo único significativo médicamente fue la huída de su voz. Escarbando un poco en su mirada, se notaban pupilas insípidas. Declarada viva por un corazón latente en su pecho, y débiles parpadeos de vez en cuando.

Un lunes, temprano en la mañana, la delgada línea de la cordura fue rebasada por una locura desmesurada, casi ilícita para un ser humano.

Su primer acto fue incorporarse violentamente en su cama. El chocolate de sus ojos tomó un malicioso brillo. Después de su despertar, se sentó en su escritorio. Recargó las manos en la superficie, y agachó la mirada, como suelen hacer los genios al pensar en su próximo desvarío.

Así duró hasta medio día, el tiempo continuaba su marcha.

Sintió el cariño del sol filtrándose en la ventana, huyendo a las montañas.

"_Cobarde_." Pensó.

Cuando el grito se atragantó en su garganta, agolpándose para salir. Kagome cayó en cuenta. Sí, estaba viva. Estaba despierta. Y él no volvería.

La desmesurada explosión de sentimientos llegó a oídos de la familia de la joven, quienes salieron de sus camas para controlar la situación. La madre de Kagome bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, avistando solo una sombra ruidosa que salía hacía el jardín.

La siguió hasta su destino: el pozo.

Intentó en vano ahogar un sollozo. Sólo como una madre podía actuar ante esa situación. Cayó sobre sus rodillas. ¡Pobre de su Kagome-chan! Lo que menos deseaba había sucedido: su hijita había enloquecido.

Aunque comía, dormía (la mayor parte del tiempo) y lograba mantener una conversación coherente con los habitantes de la casa, era tácita la fragilidad de su mente. La había mantenido alejada del pozo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron niebla sobre el mar.

–No es cierto…¡No es verdad! —grito lanzándose al interior del pozo, como soñaba hacer desde hacía un tiempo.

Y la voz de la fría madrugada, comenzó a escarbar. Tiraba del suelo con sus uñas, arrancando lodo en cada bocanada de aire.

–Tengo que pasar, déjame pasar. Por favor, déjame pasar. —repetía como si se tratase de una oración.

De vez en cuando paraba. Se rendía ante la evidencia de su realidad. Se enterraba en un rincón de su agujero, emitía ruidos más dignos de un animal que de una persona. Se abrazaba, y se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su cuerpo, de ahora diecisiete años perdidos. Después de estos descansos, volvía a su frenesí.

La señora Higurashi habría matado por pasar inadvertido aquel momento. Por encontrarse en cuerpo de una madre normal, con una hija igualmente normal. Aunque debía aceptar que su voz sonaba bastante normal.

–Mamá,… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejarla hacer eso?

–El necesario, Sôta.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sofá de su sala. Admiró la quietud de su hogar, la obscuridad penetrando íntimamente en cada recoveco oculto. Sintió húmedo su rostro_._ Era la casa serena, sin ella.

Le era difícil pensar en la situación, mucho menos había espacio en su cabeza para una solución. Comenzó a sedarse con pensamientos vanos y recuerdos divertidos de cuando eran felices. Nada funcionó. Su concepción de la situación seguía confusa e indecente para salir del túnel sin luz que atravesaba a tropezones.

Llamar a un doctor habría sido patéticamente correcto. Seguir exhibiendo su comportamiento iba en contra de su naturaleza.

Sentía un sabor amargo en su boca. Detestable, parecido a fierro. También se sentía con derecho de declinar sus ánimos en momentos precarios como aquél. Simplemente siguió el ritmo de su destino.

Cotidianamente, todo padre sabría por qué su hija estaría llorando en una situación así. Pero el abuelo de Kagome notó algo singular en el dolor de su hija hacía su nieta. La tristeza era mero protocolo de una sociedad desbaratada. Así que, a falta de una razón venía una pregunta.

–¿Por qué lloras… así?—interrumpió.

La respuesta tardó. Fue hueca y sosa.

–Porque… porque desde que se cayó.—comenzó como dama de mundo.—mi vida a sido un infierno. Dos años de vivir en el hospital, olvidándome de mi vida. De pasar fechas importantes en una sala, con una persona que no siente que estás ahí. Que no te escucha. Y ahora que despierta, quiere regresar. Kagome ya no es de aquí. Ahora que despertó… Sigue otro infierno para todos nosotros. ¡Soportando su locura! Este incidente me sigue lastimando.

El silencio cayó pesado, pero sanador. Alimentando un sentimiento consumado, un secreto obvio en una persona cansada.

–Si es así.—Irrumpió su padre.—Será mejor decir adiós.


	4. La suerte esta echada

**NA: **Arashi es un nombre tanto de chica como de chico, y me encanta. Así que el nombre del padre de Kagome no pude evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**IV: **La suerte esta echada

Higurashi Arashi era un hombre de gustos moderados. Le agradaba su rutina diaria, sus romances a corto plazo, el vino de calidad, el beso francés y, sobre todo, la vida occidental.

Al pisar por primera vez el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle se sintió en casa. Adaptarse a la vista que tenía desde el ensayo de apartamento que había adquirido, fue demasiado sencillo. Y la espinita del idioma tampoco fue problema. Dotado de un agudo oído y una extraordinaria memoria, Arashi aprendió francés en la mitad de un año.

A sus treinta y ocho años, aquel hombre de mirada profundamente cínica, disfrutaba de la fortuna que tanto esfuerzo pero poco tiempo le había costado. Empresario de éxito, intentaba llevar una vida afortunada.

Se recargó en el asiento de piel, dando la espalda a la puerta. Observó detenidamente la torre Eiffel, ya un burdo retrato del agradable ambiente parisino. Recargó sus codos sobre las braceras, encontrando sus manos cerca de su rostro. Puso el pulgar sobre su barbilla y el resto sobre su mejilla, pensó en deshacerse de su incipiente barba, tal vez cortarse el cabello y tomar un café el sábado.

-Monsieur. —escuchó tímidamente de tras suyo.

-¿Si?

-Tiene llamada

-¿Quién?—preguntó desinteresado. — Si es Nathalie Sabagni, dígale que regresé a Japón.

-No, señor. De hecho… la llamada es de Japón.

Ocultando su interés, Arashi se volteó y miró a su secretaria.

-Pásamela.

Al levantar la bocina, Arashi sabía bien lo que escucharía: una mujer extraña, con la voz agradablemente calmada. Sus oídos ya se deleitaban con su idioma natal, dicho en frases sobrias.

-Moshi moshi.

-¿Arashi?

-Ee. Doshita no, Natsuki-chan?

Su secretaria seguía parada en el marco de su puerta, mirando curiosa como el japonés armaba dificultosamente su conversación. Arashi le corrió con un gesto de su mano. Odiaba que lo escucharan hablar en japonés.

-…Yo… Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Natsuki-chan?—repitió burlón.

-No…-se escuchó un suspiro molesto. —olvídalo.

Fuera de sus burlas, Arashi notó el trastornado tono de la dama. No es que le preocupara, simplemente no era normal.

-Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Seré rápida: necesito que te lleves a tu hija lejos de aquí. Lejos de mí.

-O sea, que me la traiga, ¿No es así?

-Sí, así es.

Arashi profirió un suspiro molesto, y se llevó la mano a la sien.

-Mira, Natsuki…

-Me debes eso.

-NI hablar. Dime, ¿No te eh dejado en paz todos estos años?

-Sí. En eso no tengo que…

-¿No te mando dinero cada mes?

-Sí, pero…

-A cambio te pedí quedarte con Sôta y Ayame….

-Kagome.

-…Y exonerarme de mis responsabilidades como padre.

-Mira, Arashi, quiero que te lleves a esa niña de aquí. ¡Ahora!

Si sus oídos no lo engañaban, su ex esposa estaba perdiendo el control, raro en ella. ¿Los años la habían distanciado tanto? Arashi rió, si intentar ocultarlo. Pero se arrepintió cuanto escuchó sollozos del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, Natsuki-chan, yo…

-¡Deja de llamarme Natsuki-chan…! Por favor, Arashi, te lo ruego. Llévatela. Consíguele una vida ahí, y cuando veas un poquito de luz en sus pupilas puedes mandarla a vivir sola, pero no te atrevas a regresarla, ¿Me oíste, Higurashi?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué seguían compartiendo el mismo apellido.

-¡Ah, Natsuki! Las negociaciones nunca han sido tu fuerte. Eso siempre me desagradó de ti. ¿Cómo piensas que aceptaré a Mayumi aquí si dices que se ah vuelto una niña problemática? Menos. No insistas.

-No te pido mucho. Tienes mucho dinero, puedes instalarla aparte.

-A los franceses no les agradan los extranjeros, no sé si aprenda francés y…

-Kagome llegará mañana a las 8:00 p.m.

-Pero…

No pasó a nada más. El teléfono sólo profirió un suspiro cansado y la línea quebró.

-¡Claro, Natsuki-chan, tráela! ¡Como sin no me hubieses dado ya suficientes problemas!—gritó a la bocina.

Arashi siempre había deseado nunca haber echado raíces en Japón. Afortunadamente, Natsuki era comprensiva. Antes de nacer Kagome, una voz dormida hasta ese entonces dentro de él, le decían que el no era para una vida hogareña. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera quitarles a sus hijos lo que los hacían suyos! Su pasado era una sombra oculta en una luz ambigua, cada navidad pisándole los talones.

Notablemente enojado, Arashi llamó a su secretaria. Ella apareció asustada en el umbral de su ofician.

-¿Monsieur?

-Llama a Journet. Dile que pase por una Koyuki Higurashi. Tiene que estar en el aeropuerto mañana a las 7:30 p.m.

-Si, señor.

Suspiró molesto. Tendría que jugar el papel del que había huido los últimos diez años.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eh… si, Ayame, Koyuki y Mayumi son Kagome… Es que él es un poco lento para los nombres.


	5. Esta idea del suicidio me está matando

**N/A:** Lo confieso. Son las 8:38 y llegué tarde a una clase, un día más sin ética y valores, ¡Pobre de mí! X3

Dejando el sarcasmo a un lado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a continuar. Se supone que ahora debería estar estudiando pero… la flojera es la madre de todos los vicios y como buena madre hay que respetarla.

…creo que dejaré el francés. x.x

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**V:** Esta idea del suicidio me esta matando.

Miró su reloj por décima ocasión. Seguía igual que hacía una hora. Las manecillas inertes y el vidrio quebrado. Maldijo su suerte.

Se recargó en la pared, de frente a la pantalla que anunciaba los aterrizajes, cambiando constantemente.

Suspiró.

Encendió un cigarrillo.

Espero.

…

Nada.

Nadie llegaba y nadie se iba. El sol se había ocultado desde hacía una hora. Para una persona, a la que no se le paga por esperar, el sentido común le gritaría que se sentara. Tomara un café, intentara socializar, leer una revista…. El poder del dinero era muy útil para ponerle hilos a una marioneta.

Sumando a que se sentía como idiota en traje. Como si fuese a recibir a alguien importante. Sólo recogía a una niña trastornada.

En cuanto a eso, le parecía una ventaja para identificarla. Según sus criterios, la locura, al igual que el amor, eran algo imposible de ocultar. La mirada delataba a los padecientes de aquellos males.

Terminando el quinto cigarrillo, sacó el sexto. Tomó su encendedor y sólo chispas salieron, incapaces de encenderlo.

Arqueó una ceja, indignado de su suerte… o más bien de la carencia de ella. Tiró el cigarro, despreciándolo con la suela de su zapato.

–Mierda.— masculló, metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

No sólo tendría que hacerle de niñera sino también de chofer. Sí, el sería chofer y niñera de una niña mimada. Después de todo, su padre era rico y, tal vez, con tal de deshacerse de la princesita le compraba todo lo que deseaba.

Ya estaba, si resultaba insoportable, renunciaría esa misma noche….

Ahora…

¿Cómo se llamaba?

Revisó por última vez la cartulina que llevaba el nombre de la niña en hiragana.

"_Higurashi Yukie-san"_

Yukie. Hermoso nombre. Aunque aun desconocía a la propietaria. ¡Lástima! Como a la andanza japonesa, el tendría que resignarse a llamarla _Higurashi-san. _Aún así, tal vez algún día podría atreverse a susurrar, lejos de su presencia, Yukie-chan. La simple idea endulzó su paladar.

Mientras trataba de recordar si Yukie llevaba Kanji o no, las distraídas pupilas captaron a una mujer (no, no tenía facha de niña) sorprendentemente hermosa. El cansancio se leía en su rostro. Las mejillas estaban ligeramente chapeadas.

Soñó un instante. Saludarla siquiera. Un beso en la mejilla, aspirar el cálido ambiente que se había apoderado de ella. El extranjerismo callejero que flotaba a su alrededor.

Sus ojos almendrados distorsionaban un poco la imagen. Algo fríos y tristes. Su boca menuda, sofocada en una mueca indiferente.

Intentó analizarla detenidamente, aunque aquello no era su fuerte. Lo complicado le desagradaba.

Viendo la superficialidad del asunto, es decir, la mera fachada del cuello para abajo, ahogaron sus deseos. Demasiado delgada, memorias de una enfermedad, tal vez. O algún asunto de moda.

Todo pensamiento se nubló cuando la mujer se acercó a él con paso lento. Un pretexto más para calificarla, pensó. Seguro necesitaba información.

Se paró a medio metro frente a él. Insinuó escudriñarlo con la mirada para luego dejar caer su equipaje a sus pies.

-¿Vienes por mí?—preguntó en un japonés informal.

-¿Perdón?—respondió en francés.

-Ah… gomen… eto… watashi…

Eso no se lo esperaba. Improvisar idiomas no era dote de ella. Él reaccionó.

-¿Es usted Higurashi-san?—preguntó ya en japonés.

-Sí.

-Discúlpeme. No sabía que era usted… ¿Cómo sabía que era yo?

-Por el papel en su mano…

-Tiene buena vista.– tomó un aire serio, junto sus pies y ordenó sus brazos a los costados. –Soy Journet Minoru. Un placer conocerla.

-Lo mismo digo...–para no hacer el ridículo linguistico, ni siquiera intentó pronunciar su apellido, como habría sido lo correcto.— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

-Por supuesto.

Primera impresión: De cerca ya no era tan bonita.

Le decepcionó tener que descartar su teoría. Si ella estaba loca, lo ocultaba bastante bien.

-Una duda, Higurashi-san. ¿Su nombre es con kanji o con hiragana?

-Hiragana.

Tomó una pluma, y escribió _Yukie._

-¿Así?

Ella rió. Él volteó hacía otro lado eh hizo una mueca molesta.

-Perdóname.–pidió, sabiendo que la había mal interpretado.–… ¿Me prestas tu pluma?

Escribió detrás del papel _Kagome._

-¿Kagome? Disculpe, pensé que su nombre era Yukie.

-Suele pasar.

Decirle que su padre le había dado mal la información sería una terrible bienvenida. Solo tenía que avisarle inmediatamente a su jefe para que no cometiera una estupidez.

Después de subir las maletas a la cajuela del auto, Minoru le abrió la puerta a Kagome, sabiendo bien que lo tenía que hacer al revés. Se maldijo. Tomó el asiento del conductor y no mencionó palabra alguna.

Confinando su rostro a la ventana, las elegantes calles de París quedaron sin importancia ante las inquietas pupilas de Kagome. No le parecía la ciudad del amor, e interiormente, no sentía que ella pudiese tener futuro alguno ahí. Resignada, miró por el retrovisor al conductor.

-¿Tu padre es francés?—le preguntó, tanteando terreno.

Él fijó sus ojos en ella, parecía molesto.

-Sí. Es socio de tu padre. Imagino que su _pasión_.–arrastró despectivamente.– por oriente fue lo que los hizo amigos, generalmente relaciones así no se dan por aquí.

-¿Y tu madre…?

-Mi madre…- comenzó lastimeramente. —Mi madre era de allá. —explicó, refiriéndose a Japón.

-Ah.

Con la tez morena, el cabello negro y los ojos verde azulados, Minoru era el clon de su padre sólo que con un aire interesante y reservado, característico del país de su madre.

-¿Has visitado Japón?

-Cuando tenía quince años intenté vivir ahí con mi madre, pero aún se discrimina mucho a los nikkei.

-Ya no tanto…

–No tengo gratos recuerdos de allá.

-Supongo que aquí eh tenido suerte.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecinueve.

En un alto, cerca de la torre Eiffel, Minoru la asechó por el cristal. Tenía la mirada perdida, tanto que no notó que la miraba. Sus pupilas rotas, contorneaba la torre como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Para ella lo era. El sentimiento se desbordaba por su rostro, surcando sus mejillas.

No, la locura no la describía. Más bien la desdicha.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esto es un extraño UA y sí, Minoru es Bankotsu… sólo que habría sido… complicado para la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Salut.


	6. Mil panderos de cristal

**N/A:** o.o Regresando de mis vacaciones…! Si a eso se le puede llamar vacaciones, me sirvió para encontrar los demás títulos :P . El jueves me enteré, que en mi nueva escuelita tenemos exámenes cada semana. Yo estaba acostumbrada a tener uno cada mes… En fin.

¿No me tardé mucho en subir el capítulo? Un poquito y lo siento. No eh tenido mucho tiempo, y espero que la trama sigua intacta en mi cabecita.

Espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) haya valido la pena.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**VI.** "Mil Panderos de cristal herían la madrugada"

Estacionó el auto.

Dio un suspiro largo y salió.

Se recargó en él, y lentamente sacó un cigarrillo.

Claro, si tan sólo hubiese recordado que su encendedor no funcionaba, se habría ahorrado el coraje. Aún así, la simple idea de recuperarse tras una bocanada de éste, le reconfortaba bastante.

Miró a ambos lado de la calle, sintió el frío murmurando en su nuca. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del automóvil.

-Salga.

Kagome tomó la mano que le ofrecían para salir del asiento trasero. Él la sintió: estaba fría. Sus finos dedos temblaban en su mano.

-Puede tener mis guantes, si gusta.

-Sí, gracias. ¿No íbamos con mi padre?

-Es una pequeña escala, quiero presentarla ante París.

Ella se aferró a su brazo, caminaron lentamente hasta la base de la torre. Ahí estaba, imponente, hermosa y brillante; bañada en espumoso oro. Kagome se aferró más al brazo de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué no levanta la vista?

-Es que… si miro siento que se me va a caer encima.

Minoru no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Entonces, Higurashi-san ¿No quiere subir?

La joven aferró la vista al suelo, casi deseando tirarse y enterrarse.

-No.

-¡Vamos! Le aseguro que arriba esa sensación se desvanece. A mí me pasó así.

Compraron los boletos y se formaron. Esperaron al elevador, bajaron a la mitad del camino. La llevó de la mano hasta la plataforma enrejada. Kagome estaba maravillada.

Se asomó a la reja, dejando a su escolta detrás.

Filtró los dedos por los agujeros, y recargó la frente en el metal. Observó.

Una oleada de adrenalina llegó a primera instancia. Sentía el mundo a sus pies, pudiendo obtenerlo con sólo estirar la mano. Los parpados cayeron sobre sus ojos, absorbiendo el sentimiento hasta respirarlo, poder vivir con la idea… no, más bien con la certeza de ser dueña de algo que no fuese su propio instinto. Después comenzó a sentir algo, lejano hasta entonces. Sí, ahí estaba. Sentía un alma atada a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? Estaba viva. Estaba…

Estaba sola. Lentamente, las pupilas enfocaron un mundo que la ahogaba. La verdad había gritado. Si miraba al horizonte, encontraba al sol desfalleciendo en un lecho de edificios y nubes, la faz de la tierra vacía, seca, atestada de hombres que se inventaban dioses. Estaba ahí porque había despertado de su mundo, su magnifica creación rechazada de la suprema mentira que era el mundo de los otros, "cuyas metas no compartía" ¡Ahora contemplaba el abandono total!

Sentía hilillos alrededor de sus muñecas, tan pesadas como si se tratasen de grilletes. Era una marioneta, repudiada de distintos dueños. Arrumbada y sucia. Con el gesto cosido en una sonrisa trazada con la punta de una uña, con ojitos negros, anudados en un recuerdo vano.

Tenía nauseas. Estaba enferma de su propia existencia.

-Pienso que es hora de irnos.—sugirió Minoru, ofreciéndole el hombro.

.-.-.

-Entonces, Arashi. Te pusieron correa.—se burló, olisqueando despectivamente el vino.

-¡Mi querido Jean! No digas tonterías. ¿Qué más puede querer una niña de 17 años? Dinero. Ropa. Perfumes. Chicos. Eso sobra en París. Sigo igual de libre.

Jean esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica mientras recargaba la copa en el escritorio.

-Como tú digas. Si quieres que ella prefiera eso, tendrás que…

-Es natural. París es seductor y no tardará en llamar la atención de Minami. Tal vez los primeros días sean difíciles, pero tendrá que entender que yo tengo negocios que atender.

-Claro. Negocios.

Arashi sonrió, satisfecho de su fama.

-Jacq llegará con ella en cualquier momento. Jean, espero que tu hijo pueda entretener a la mía un tiempo.

-Espero lo misma. Un poco de sangre…

Minoru irrumpió en la habitación. Lucia turbado. Conforme se fue internando en la habitación, trató de arreglar un poco su gesto, enmascarándolo con seriedad.

-Ya está aquí.—Anunció ante Arashi. Luego saludó a su padre.

-Muy bien, dile que pase.

-Está bien, le indicare a **Kagome**.—recalcó.—que pase.

-Ven mañana con tu padre a recoger tu paga, Jacq.—Indicó Arashi.

-Si. Con permiso.

-Antes de eso…

-¿Eh?

-Jacq, ¿Mi hija te parece atractiva?

Jean no pudo sofocar una carcajada. Minoru arqueó una ceja, notablemente molesto.

-No especialmente, señor.

Aquella respuesta, le traería grandes problemas con su padre.

-Entiendo. Mejor márchate.

-Me voy con él.—anunció Jean. Parecía enojado. Miró amenazadoramente a su hijo, quien le sostuvo la mirada, indiferente.

Kagome asomó las puntas de sus manos, antes de aparecer tras la puerta. No lo sintió hasta ese momento, pero el miedo le corría los nervios. Nada le había preparado para lo que presenció.

No le cayó en cuenta que su papá era una persona importante, hasta que llegó a su oficina, algo más que elegante, y sentía que a cada respiro estaba perdiendo una gran suma de dinero.

Tonta.

Debió notarlo cuando mandó por ella a su chofer. Se le ocurrió correr demasiado tarde.

-Pasa. No tengas miedo, bonita.—escuchó del otro lado. Parecía que le hablaba a un caballo.

Cruzó la puerta y lo encontró. Con que esa persona de semblante malvado era su padre. Era, sin duda, un cruel y exitoso hombre de negocios. Se sintió ajena a él. Un rechazo mutuo. De todas las personas en el mundo, les tocaba a ambos ser parientes. Llevar la misma sangre en la venas.

-Siéntate.—le invitó cariñosamente, sonriéndole; sonriéndole tan artificialmente.

-G-Gracias.

-Es mi deber, como tu padre, hacer tú estancia aquí lo más placentera posible. Quiero que te sientas en casa y…

-¿Dónde viviré?

-Te conseguí un departamento, cerca de Champs-Elyses.

-Entiendo.

Sí, con eso entendía muchas cosas. Entendía que la quería fuera de su vida.

-Aome, ahí te sentirás cómoda, te lo aseguro.

-Si. Está bien, Arashi-san.

Él le dio la espalda e hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela a Jacq. Le pagaré para que lo haga.

-¿Minoru-san se hará cargo de mí?

-Vivirá cerca de ti. Ahora lo más importante es que aprendas francés, mañana iniciaran tus clases. Después, si deseas estudiar, te pagaré la escuela que gustes. De ahí, podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

No lo tendría cerca. Kagome sonrió. Sería libre de la forma más importante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Si me quedó mal, para eso están los reviews. Quéjense lo que quieran.

Nee, Jimena-chan to Abril-chan: Adoro sus comentarios.

Nos vemos!


	7. La Plaza Roja

**N/A:** Ok, no diré las dificultades que tuvo este capítulo. Lo importante es que aquí está, nee? Ya hice la cuenta de los capítulos que faltan, ya me organicé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**VII**: La Plaza Roja

_La Place Rouge tait vide  
Devant moi marchait Nathalie  
Elle avait un joli nom, mon guide  
Nathalie._

_La Place Rouge tait blanche  
La neige faisait un tapis  
Et je suivait par ce froid dimanche  
Nathalie_

La piel marfileña se perdía entre las sabanas revueltas, recostada sobre tierra tibia. Escudriñaba su tacto, sus labios, la timidez de la armonía sobre la cama. La respiración agitada que daba voz a la recamara. Los delicados y finos dedos rebuscando cariño en la cara y el cabello azabache regado sobre la almohada.

_Elle parlait en phrases sobres  
De la Rvolution d'Octobre  
Je pensais dj  
Qu'aprs le tombeau de Lnine  
On irait au Caf Pouchkine  
Boire un chocolat  
La Place Rouge tait vide  
Je lui pris son bras, elle a souri  
Il avait des cheveux blonds, mon guide  
Nathalie, Nathalie_

-Nathalie…

El murmullo distante camuflajeaba un gemido de placer, mientras lo abrazaba con los pies. Mientras recorría sus pálidas piernas, la ventana se abría y el follaje de la ciudad se infiltraba sagazmente, escondiendo frases y silabas intangibles.

¡Y la plaza roja vacía! Jugaba con su parte favorita, fantaseaba con Rusia y la revolución de octubre, la nieve escarchando su cabello y enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

-Algún día…-sofocó sus palabras mientras besaba su cuello. —te llevaré a Rusia, Nathalie…

Ese nombre que le sabia elegante al paladar. Ese nombre que representaba una dulzura en un fondo serio y apático… Ese nombre que era un ángel, desfalleciendo su aliento en su nuca.

_Dans sa chambre, a l'université  
Une bande d'tudiants  
L'attendait impatiemment  
On a ri, on a beaucoup parle  
Ils voulaient tout savoir  
Nathalie traduisait  
Moscou, les plaines de Krim  
Et les Champs-élysées  
On a tout mlang et on a chant  
Et puis, ils ont dbouch  
En riant l'avance  
Du champagne de France  
Et on a Dans_

Se detuvo un momento, mientras rozaban bocas, mimando sentimientos. Y después le miro las gemas verdes. Relucientes y llenas de un brillo tan seductoras como para besarlas. Le miró, recargando sus brazos entre su rostro, apoyándose sobre sí.

Ahí estaba la carita de la que se había enamorado. Observándole, totalmente enamorada, sincera en caricias y tierna en palabras. Ambos se sonrieron. Él detalló el gesto, prestando atención en los restos de maquillaje, sutiles, el labial rosa crema que delineaba sus labios, y el rubor innecesario.

_Et quand la chambre fut vide  
Tous les amis taient partis  
Je suis rest seul avec mon guide  
Nathalie  
Plus d'questions de phrases sobres  
Ni d'au Rvolution d'Octobre  
On n'en tait plus l  
Fini le tombeau de Lnine  
Le chocolat de chez Pouchkine  
C'est, c'tait loin dj_

.-.-.

-¿Quieres que te lleve ?—preguntó Minoru, mientras ajustaba la corbata que odiaba llevar.

-No. Caminaré.

-Muy bien, entonces te llevaré.

Ella le miró fingidamente ofendida, hasta que él volteo, sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué?

-Caminaré. —Remarcó.

-Sí, ya quedamos que te llevaré.

Ella sonrió, mientras se miraba en el espejo recogiendo mechones de su frente y acomodando su cabello.

-Minoru. — comenzó declinando la vista.

-Dime.

-No…no quería tratar el tema ahora pero…

Minoru sabía lo que se avecinaba, se armó de paciencia.

-Nathalie, trabajo es trabajo.

-¡Lo sé! Pero… no me agrada que pases la mayor parte del día con_ otra_ mujer.

-Te lo repito, linda. Es mi trabajo. En cuanto ella termine sus estudios podrá valerse por sí misma y…ya no tendrá que depender de mí.

Buscaba las llaves, mientras seguía distraídamente la conversación.

-No me interesa. —sentenció. —tu trabajo no termina de agradarme. Además…-se detuvo un momento y le miró seriamente. —Conozco a tu padre y a su socio. Ambos sabemos que sólo piensan en ellos y…

-… ¿Y?

-Nada.

Nathalie sabía que Minoru tenía su carácter, decirle demasiado sería poco ético entre ellos, que se conocían cada recoveco del alma, aunque se tratase de algo tan importante. Ella dejó el río fluir.

Bajaron las escaleras. Los dos ocupaban un departamento en la plata alta, tenía una vista bohemia de la ciudad, la síntesis de jóvenes empezando sus vidas juntos. Subieron al coche de Minoru, estacionado frente al edificio.

La noche anterior había llovido. Y ellos sólo lo notaron cuando sintieron el aire frío, el carro aún goteando y los charcos reflejado el cielo.

-Ponte el cinturón. —ordenó Minoru a Nathalie, mientras encendía el auto.

-Lo siento, siempre se me olvida. —se disculpó, abrochándoselo.

_Que ma vie me semble vide  
Mais je sais qu'un jour Paris  
C'est moi qui lui servirai de guide  
Nathalie  
Nathalie_

.-.-.

Tenía el mentón húmedo. Las pupilas le ardían y sentía rasposa la garganta. El cabello enmarañado, hilos negros cayendo sobre sus hombros.

El fondo negro de una noche sin estrellas ni luna, y las letras que forman la palabra a la que temía: vacío. Un vacío negro vivía a sus espaldas.

Sollozaba, lo sabía. Eran perlitas híbridas desbordándose por su rostro.

Y en ese oasis de dolor y frustración sintió alivio. Sintió protección y que _alguien_ le entendía.

"_Todo está bien." _

Sí, esas palabras que le sabían a paraíso. Aquello que le quitaba su responsabilidad por cualquier suceso incómodo.

El piso (o lo que ella creía que era eso) era húmedo. Era un cristal que cubría agua carbonizada. Y estaba acostada, también según había adivinado. Con la cabeza recostada en ese alguien que le entendía y consolaba.

Después entendió que no lloraba. Era lluvia seca, insípida y transparente la que surcaba sus mejillas y también la que causaba tanto dolor.

Abrió la boca y movió los labios intentando decir algo.

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

Aunque estaba ahí, y ella tenía la certeza de eso, sus palabras quedaron condenadas a ser aire incorporándose al ambiente.

"_Kagome" _

Esa voz…

Esa voz altanera y frío, ahora sonaba tierna y condescendiente. Siempre miraba al frente, libre de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo. Y cuando volvió a ser humana, tenía yemas deslizándose por su cara. Dedos gélidos y pálidos como la porcelana.

"_Kagome."_

Era Kikyô quién le quería tanto. Era ella misma protegiéndose de todos.

_-Ky…Kikyô…_

"_Kagome… Kagome-chan…" _

Miró su rostro, sus ojos avellanados, también inundados de agonía y pena.

"_Ahora… yo me haré cargo…Kagome-chan…"_

.-.-.

El atardecer anunciaba una suave lluvia. Los últimos rastros del día que bostezaba en el horizonte y se perdía para dar la vuelta a tierra extranjera. Algunos se daban la mano y expiraban junto a sol, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios. Otros tantos volvían a casa después de un arduo día de trabaja y la minoría perdía la vista pensando que hacer.

Arashi lucía molesto…. En realidad a Jean aquello no le sorprendía. El oriental siempre mantenía un gesto abrumado sólo de pensar en las personas que respiraban frente a sus narices. Pero especialmente esa noche aparentaba empezar el final de un plan un tanto malvado.

-Creo que eh sido claro.

-… ¿De que hablas?

Él lo miró, sorprendido. Intentando tragarse su miedo.

-Jean, si tú ya no me entiendes ¿Qué será de mí?

Él se quedó pasmado, analizando la situación lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Sobre…?

Arashi encendió el primer cigarrillo de la noche, mientras amenazaba a su socio con la mirada.

-Midori tiene que empezar a ver Jacq de otra forma ¿No lo crees?

-A-Arashi, él ya te dijo que…

-Sé lo que te dijo. Yo estaba ahí. —Gritó estoicamente. —Es más, yo se lo pregunté.

Jean apuró su copa e intentó tranquilizarse. Arashi sonrió peligrosamente.

-Tú y yo tenemos una gran amistad, no quisiera perderla por tonterías.

-Lo sé. —mintió, mirando a la ventana de su oficina… ¿Sería tan doloroso saltar? Corrió el seguro hasta que se dio cuenta lo estúpido de su deseo.

-Sé que hace y no hace Jacq. Sé que cual es su sueldo y donde vive, puesto que yo pago ambos. Sé que chocó la semana pasada por intentar alcanzar algo en el asiento trasero. Y sé que tiene una novia que trabaja como guía en el Museo del Louvre.

Se acercó a Jean y le miró, sonriendo.

-No tengo problema en mantener a tu hijo, Jean. Y nunca antes había pedido un favor.

…¿Cómo ese que ese hombre podía decir eso? Jean pensaba muchas cosas, pero callaba muchas otras. Jacq trabajaba y se ganaba ese sueldo. Arreglando la situación a favor de Arashi, las cosas cambiaban y se lo podría ver como un santo al que le debía su existencia.

-…Sin embargo.—continuó.—todo tiene su precio y no quiero que mi hija este sola en París por mucho tiempo.

-Arashi, como ya dijiste él tiene una novia y…

-Arréglalo.

.-.-.

No quería llegar al punto de aceptarlo, pero creo que es mi deber… el culpable del retraso de este capítulo es Quino. Es que sus dibujos son muy buenos :3

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar esto. Y pienso poner un capitulo por semana, espero poder cumplir.

-AmiLi-, abril-chan, Jimena-chan. Serena, Muchas Gracias.


	8. Huellas en la Arena

**N/A**: o.o ah! O.o Lo logré! Publiqué el día prometido! O.O Bueno, aclarando confusiones o.o La canción Se llama Nathalie es de Gilbert Bcaud, en lo personal me gusta bastante y en la historia sólo se usa de fondo. La traducción está en Internet, pero en resumen: trata de un francés que va a Rusia y se enamora de su guía, Nathalie… creo que ya sabrán que papel juega Nathalie en esta historia, nee? (Y para los que no, vendría siendo Kikyô)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**VIII**: Huellas en la Arena.

Tocaban la puerta desde hacía media hora.

La verdad…

No es que no quisiera abrir, es más, moría por conversar con alguien. Una persona, no las alucinaciones que se presentaban frente a ella, intentando convencerla de ocupar un lugar en el mundo y no sólo en su imaginación. Lamentablemente, siempre que cedía a la manipulación, la luz incorpórea era solo una burla de la mañana, de la resaca de la tristeza y una mala pasada de su locura, que cada día ocupaba mayor terreno en su personalidad.

-Bonita, ¿Estás ahí?

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y no se movió del rincón, el ángulo entre la pared y la puerta. Se sintió satisfecha…si tan sólo supiera su padre lo cerca y a la vez lo distante que estaba de ella, ¿Seguiría intentando? Lo dudaba. De hecho se sorprendía que, Higurashi Arashi-sama, el implacable hombre de negocios, se hubiera rebajado a llamar a su puerta.

Su puerta, a la esquina de una calle cualquiera.

Habían ido a verla un par de veces. Su padre enviaba empelados a verificar si seguía viva, siquiera para saber si ir buscando nuevos inquilinos. Tocaban, insistían, preguntaban… si eran muy insistentes la llamaban inclusive por su nombre: Konata, Aiko, Oyuki, Yuri, Kameko… La esperanza muere al último, pero muere.

Arashi fue más práctico. Tocó, preguntó y aquello le llevó tres minutos, como un protocolo absurdo. Escuchó como se alejaba de la puerta a paso rápido y como bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, dejando eco en el pasillo, la tranquilidad renovada.

Sintió mucho alivio. No más presiones, no más ruido. Era la paz. Era la paz y la soledad de una felicidad inexistente. Hablando sola se dio cuenta que no se entendía realmente. Había telarañas en su forma de pensar. En aquella semana acomodó sus prejuicios, sus opiniones y se dio cuenta que su razonamiento era prácticamente inútil.

Después llegaba el silencio, cortando limpiamente, arrancándole suspiros dolorosos. Luego se iba y dejaba sangrando su ego, lo que pensaba que era. Y al último, entendió lo necesario de las heridas y el dolor… la sutil insinuación de sanar.

El exilio definitivo de su mundo le confundió. El día en que se despertó de su sueño y puso los pies en el piso sintió frío. Pronto enfermó de tristeza. Una semana más tarde pudo percibir un poco de alivio… podía describirlo de nuevo, esa sensación olvidada en la torre Eiffel.

Al atardecer llegó otro visitante. La rutina continuó. El golpe seco en la puerta y la falta de respuesta.

-Sé que estás ahí. —aseguró con voz firme.—Kagome, mi trabajo es quedarme aquí, hasta que se te de la gana abrirme. Así que…

Esa voz. Esa voz que había llegado demasiado tarde. Se levantó lentamente y corrió las cerraduras. Del otro lado de la puerta, Jacq se sorprendió de la eficiencia de su "método".

-¿Café?

Minoru iba a aceptar, pero al ver una cucaracha huyendo del lavaplatos decidió rehusar el ofrecimiento.

-No… Estoy bien.

-Voy… a cambiarme.

-Si. No planeo irme a ningún lado.

Kagome le sonrió sin ganas mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Jacq despreció el lugar. Ropa tirada, almohada en el piso, chillidos de ratones en las esquinas, comida tirada en descomposición, libros deshojados y agua serpenteando por el suelo…. y el buró, un papel roto con letra apenas legible.

"_Kagome-chan: _

_Ogenki desuka? Watashi-tachi wa genki desu. Sôta wa totemo…" _

Leyó las primeras líneas sin lograr impactarse, hasta ver el remitente.

"_Sayonara. _

_Higurashi Natsuki."_

La intriga lo abrazó por la espalda…. Después de deshacerse abiertamente de su hija, ¿Qué líneas podía dedicarle? Tragó saliva. Iba a leer silaba por silaba, kanji por kanji (o por lo menos de los que se acordaba) Hasta que el remordimiento llegó. No era su carta, ni siquiera la carta de una amiga. Era la carta de su protegida, con la que no quería tener ningún contacto más que el irremediablemente necesario, con la que quería evitar palabras que podrían malinterpretarse.

Pero… ¡Era su trabajo! Y si le afectaba a ella, también le afectaba a él. Fuera del problema moral, de fachada parecía el dueño de la tranquilidad y del pensamiento centrado, no guardaba la imagen de un entrometido mordiéndose las uñas, enterándose de algo que no le incumbía.

Pasó el principio, el que parecía saberse de memoria. Seguramente no pasaría del tradicional cuerpo de una carta: Dirección, saludos: cambié de empleo, compré un vestido azul en una barata, me pasé un alto la noche anterior porque nadie miraba, puntos de distracción para el clímax, después de eso la verdadera intención disfrazada y tomada de la mano de la despedida…

Bueno, al menos eso pensaba que sería. Él lo haría. Y más si era alguien que quería aparentar que todo estaba bien. Balbuceando en voz abaja, tropezó con lo que buscaba.

"_Te extraño…. No sabía que responder a tu anterior carta. Fue muy corta y sabes bien que no sé francés. Por favor, ¿Me aclararías su contenido?"_

Ni posdata. Nada más. Seguramente ella también podría haber resumido el asunto poniendo la pregunta al principio.

-Si quieres puedes leerla.—dijo Kagome mirándolo desde el marco de su puerta.—aunque, por tu expresión, puedo adivinar que ya lo hiciste.

-¿Cuál fue…?

-¿Lo que le mandé?

Él asintió.

Claro, guardar distancia ante todo.

Ella buscó entre revistas esparcidas por el suelo, luego tomó un papel mordido y mojado de una esquina.

-Este fue un ensayo. El que mandé sólo tenía mejor caligrafía.

Sencillo y expresivo, ahí estaba:

"_Ve te faire chier, okaa-chan"_

Le costó mucho no reírse. Tosió un poco y aclaró su garganta. Ella sonrió, ahora satisfecha de su logro.

-Es muy…

-El francés no es tan inútil como pensé.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos conversar en francés de ahora en adelante?

-No.

¿Dónde estaba la señorita tímida y amable que había recogido en el aeropuerto? Darle la espalda unas semanas fue un gran error.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta escuchar tu torpe japonés.

Aquello le enojó. Él hablaba japonés desde los dos años y lo practicaba constante. Ya estaba, le hablaría en francés. Si ella no le entendía era su problema. Desvió la vista a la ventana, luego volvió a fijarla en ella. Estaba llorando.

¿Por qué convivir con otras personas era siempre tan difícil? No. No estaba obligado a preguntar…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Claro, la distancia de nuevo.

Kagome se sentó, mientras buscaba un pañuelo en el suelo. Él le extendió el suyo.

-Perdí a alguien.—confesó.

-¿A alguien?

Kagome contó todo. No solo lo que pasó, sino también lo que sintió. Y dado que Minoru tendía a entender más que lo suficiente esas cosas, empezó a bajar la guardia. Le miró seriamente.

-Ahora… odio estar cerca de mi padre. Odio depender de él. No pienso volver a escribir a Japón. Ir a la escuela no me hace feliz, pero dejarlo me heriría por igual… Y luego tú, con tu maldita cara de distanciamiento.

Jacq se sentía ofendido y humillado.

-¡Tengo mis razones!

-Seguramente y no quiero saberlas.

-…nunca tuve la intención de decírtelo.

Más tarde, él le contó sobre Nathalie. Los días contados que podía vivir sin ella. El problema de que el debía ser su niñera, lo celosa que era ella…

Cuando ambos se despedían, como cuestión de un reflejo. Él la invito a cenar.

Por supuesto, había que guardar distancia.

.-.-.

-Déjame aquí.

Minoru estacionó el auto. Apagó el motor y sacó las llaves. Después miró a su padre por el retrovisor.

-Listo… ¿Quieres que te recoja?

-No, no será necesario. Ve a casa y descansa.

-Está bien.

Ahora, él sólo esperaba a que Jean saliera del carro. Pasó un minuto y el no se movió.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

No hubo respuesta, sólo un silencio incomodo. Su padre tenía la vista perdida en la ventanilla sin animarse a hablar. Eso era muy raro en él. Jacq intentó distraerse para que el tiempo corriera más rápido. No pudo más. Tenía que irse. Siempre evitaba frecuentar a su padre. Antes era distinto. Quería aprender más de él. No lo habitual, algo más. Hasta que conoció a Arashi. Él japonés había destrozado la personalidad de su padre. Muchos años le odió por eso, pero hacía exactamente tres meses, pensando en el asunto, se dio cuenta que su padre siempre había sido así, sóo que necesitaba un compañero con el cual explayarse… suspiró.

-Jacq, necesito hablar contigo.

El tono venenoso de su voz le sacaba de quicio. Él solo quería que su viejo saliera por la puerta del carro, irse y beber algo.

-Dime.

-En verdad… ¿Kagome no te parece atractiva?

-¿Cuántas veces más tendré que repetirlo para que me creas? No. Tengo novia y si estoy con ella y no la eh dejado por Kagome es obvia la razón.

-Sí, es obvio que eres un tonto. Jacq, ¿no te das cuenta? Kagome es lo mejor que tu pudo pasar. Tienes la aprobación de Arashi de estar con ella, ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas? Con Higurashi de tu lado, si ella quiere o no ya no importa.

Minoru sonrió

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estás asustado, ¿No es cierto? Conozco las mañas de Arashi, aunque te cueste creerlo. Sé lo que quiere y no lo va a conseguir.

-Si sabes lo que quiere, ¿Por qué no se lo das? Es tanto como comprar una vida de comodidad.

-Quiero obtenerla de otra forma.

-Bien.

Jean tomó su saco y abrió la puerta.

-Te advierto algo, Jacq. Arashi siempre consigue lo que quiere. No le interesa quién salga dañado. Él siempre lo consigue.

-Y tú también. Son de la misma calaña. No me hablas de él como un monstruo desconocido. Te conozco a ti.

El francés azotó la puerta del auto. Minoru recargó la cabeza en el volante.

Sí. Sabía hasta donde podían llegar ellos por conseguir lo que querían. Nunca le había molestado eso. En los negocios la aplicación era valida y no le tomaba importancia. Gracias a ello, él podía tener una vida desahogada. Sólo que jamás se imaginó que algún día él iba a estar en medio de su meta. Y no sólo él, sino también ella. Nathalie. No le interesaba si él no salía ileso, daba igual. Pero ella… eso era una cosa muy distinta. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que huir. Sí, esa era la palabra. Huir. La idea era descabellada, pero la mejor.

Primero renunciaría, se despediría de Kagome. Luego le propondría matrimonio a su novia para luego irse a vivir a Japón, esa tierra maldita que tanto lo había maltratado. No importaba, ya no estaba solo. Ambos manejaban el japonés y sobrevivir ahí no sería tan difícil. Empezarían una nueva vida.

Estaba decidido.

.-.-.

Después de desayunar juntos, Kagome y Minoru recorrieron la ciudad. Ella pensaba que era un paseo más, sin ningún destino en particular. Pero cuando hacían eso, él solía parecer relajado. Ahora lucia inquieto buscando algo.

_La Place Rouge tait vide  
Devant moi marchait Nathalie  
Elle avait un joli nom, mon guide  
Nathalie._

_La Place Rouge tait blanche  
La neige faisait un tapis  
Et je suivait par ce froid dimanche  
Nathalie_

_Elle parlait en phrases sobres  
De la Rvolution d'Octobre  
Je pensais dj  
Qu'aprs le tombeau de Lnine  
On irait au Caf Pouchkine  
Boire un chocolat  
La Place Rouge tait vide  
Je lui pris son bras, elle a souri  
Il avait des cheveux blonds, mon guide  
Nathalie, Nathalie_

-Mi-no-ru.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es la quinta vez que pones esa canción, ¿Podrías…? No sé, qué se yo ¿Poner la radio cinco minutos?

-Es mi carro y yo decido lo que se escucha.

-¡Los invitados son primero! ¿Por favor?

Jacq se acercó al aparato, Kagome se sintió complacida al demostrar su autoridad. La desilusión apareció cuando se dio cuenta que solo le bajó el volumen.

-…¿A dónde vamos?

-A comprar algo.

-¿Comprar? ¿Qué me vas a comprar, Minoru-san?

-Tontita. No es para ti. Es para alguien más.

-No me digas… ¿Para Natari-chan?

Minoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Lo sabia! ¿Qué le vas a comprar? ¡Dime!

-Ya lo veras. Ahora, siéntate bien. Pareces una niña.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dudas, amenazas, comentarios... son aceptados :P

¡Abril-chan! Muchas gracias por tu review.

Nos vemos!


	9. Nathalie

**N/A**: ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero me fue algo más que difícil hacer lo que hice… espero que la espera haya valido la pena, de cualquier forma y tamos en la recta final. Creo, no me hagan mucho caso, que ya quedan solo dos o tres capítulos más. Prometo no tardarme, en serio.

Sobre la "carta" que Kagome le envió a su mamá. No sé francés solo busque en Internet una frase _apropiada _para la ocasión y salió esa… como ya dijo Abril-chan, no es del todo coherente, pero realizó su cometido, nee?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**IX: **Nathalie

Miró fríamente a Kagome por el retrovisor. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- bajó la vista, buscando palabras. -Deja de hacer eso, me pones nerviosa…. ¿Hice algo malo?

Finalmente, él declinó la vista y suspiró.

-Regresaré pronto, no tardaré. Espérame aquí.

-No planeo ir a ninguna parte.

-Buena chica.

Ella le sonrió.

Se paró frente a la tienda. Observó el escaparte y las piedrita que destellaban al mirar el sol. Se inclinó para apreciar una en especial: Era una joya entre sus hermanas, un triunfo de la genética geográfica. Sabía lo que acababa de descubrir, sin embargo, no se atrevía a dar por cerrado el asunto. Pensó que para elegir algo tan importante era necesario más tiempo, dedicación y esfuerzo. Aún no comprendía las corazonadas.

Suspiró por segunda ocasión, con la intención que el aire se llevara la vergüenza de su alma, o siquiera ocultarla y que pasara desapercibida. Luego se dio cuenta de lo infantil que era su actitud. Entraría, buscaría y compraría el anillo perfecto.

Entró a la tiendo, empujando la puerta rápidamente y haciendo sonar la campanita colgada en el techo. Aquel simple suceso le asustó. El sonido, que pasaba como el tilde de una i, pasó a convertirse en un problema de dimensiones estratosféricas. Siendo que, dentro, sólo un curioso volteó y regresó al vista inmediatamente.

Para él, lo difícil apenas empezaba.

-Bienvenido, Vous cherchez quelque chose de spéciale?—la joven le miraba fijamente, con unos lindos ojos grises, como un cielo tormentoso.

-Yo…no, no busco nada en especial.- Mintió.

-¿Está seguro? Si me necesita, llámeme.

-Oui.

Ella le sonrió y podría a ver jurado que se rió de él cuando se dio la vuelta. Se agachó y analizó cada cajita de cristal, fingiendo ver los anillos.

¿Cuál era el maldito problema?

Por naturaleza, sus sentimientos eran propios y nadie, salvo hacía quien los dedicaba, debía saber. Y menos cuando era un sentimiento tan íntimo como lo era el amor para él. Pero, reaccionando, lo conseguía para ella. Por ver ese día su carita chapeada de alegría y sorpresa. Sonrió.

-Señorita, quiero ese.- Concluyó, señalando el que le había robado los ojos desde el principio.

.-.-.

Mirando a su alrededor, Minoru se dio cuenta de lo poco original de su idea y de lo tradicional que podía llegar a ser. En la mesa derecha había una pareja que acababa de pasar por el mismo camino por donde él planeaba cruzar. No pudo sofocar una risa al presenciar el extraño espectáculo que silenció a todo el restaurante. A su congénere se le cerró la garganta y la lengua tenía tanta movilidad como ceniza húmeda.

Después, la frase salió como un poema aprendido de memoria sin interpretación, la joven lloró y se echo contra sus brazos, deletreando un "sí" un tanto ambiguo y tembloroso. Después todos los comensales rompieron en aplausos y felicitaciones…

¡Dios, era tan difícil!

El quería algo más cómodo, discreto, un grito ahogado… el alivio de una habitación vacía, con solo los murmullos del silencio desquebrajando las paredes, eclipsado el eco del mundo exterior… no, ahora tenía un telón aguardando su entrada.

La extrañaba, moría por verla. Por pasar más tiempo con ella. Por ver el anillo brillar en su marfileño dedo, beber un poco y reír sólo de ver la vela marchitándose ante sus ojos cuando iniciara el día. Nada lo haría más feliz.

Mientras esperaba, planeó comenzar un cigarrillo, para amortiguar la duda, hasta que recordó que su encendedor seguía inservible y no había tenido la delicadeza de cambiarlo. Más bien el permiso. Se limitó a hacer el ademán de buscarlo.

Después, a la lejanía, escuchó el agresivo roce de llantas contra el asfalto, el freno forzado y la última nota del desastre para cerrar el compás. La ola de susurros y curiosos no tardó. Él solía ignorar esas situaciones y esta vez no era la excepción. Seguía tranquilo, con la mirada estoica sobre el mantel. La multitud se agolpaba en las ventanas y en la puerta, buscando solo saciar su insana costumbre.

-…creo que fue un choque de tres.

-Tres involucrados, pero dos dañados.

-El otro se fugó.

-¿Habrá heridos?

-Dicen que fue contra un auto del restaurante.

-Ambos quedaron hechos pedazos, el negro estaba vacío.

Pobre idiota del auto negro, pensó, una noche de mala suerte.

-Fue frente, casi en la entrada.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que él era el idiota desafortunado. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, luego se paró y comenzó a empujar a los demás para salir.

Fuera era un caos. La ambulancia ya venía en camino, según había escuchado. Abriéndose paso llegó hasta su auto, o lo que quedaba de él. Su adorado carro negro que le había costado varios meses de sueldo.

Detrás de los restos del suyo, estaban los restos del otro, el vidrio de enfrente estaba roto y los pedacitos de cristal hacía un siniestro camino hacía la trayectoria.

No quería voltear, no debía y, de alguna forma, sabía que se arrepentiría, pero también sentía que era su deber.

Encontró el cabello azabache derramado por el suelo, recostado de espaldas con la carita oculta de la muchedumbre, el lago escarlata huía, corriendo como un rió de agonía, la vida escapándose por la esquina.

Caminó hasta ella, ante las inquisidoras miradas de los demás, con la esperanza rayando sus pupilas.

La tomó cuidadosamente del hombro y pudo identificar su rostro, aún impactado por la sorpresa. No parpadeaba, pero aún estaba viva. Ella habló primero.

-P-perdón… se me hizo tarde.

Quería hablar, quería decir muchas cosas, pero el iris gritaba lo que callaba, aún eso le parecía insuficiente.

Él la estrechó contra él, y fue testigo de cómo se extinguía la llama en sus ojitos jade, junto con los trocitos de una sonrisa deshecha.

Sintió a la mayoría tras de sí, querían contemplar la sangre, las lágrimas, escuchar el lloriqueo, lo que fuese que saciara su curiosidad. Empezaron a rodearlos poco a poco, como aves de rapiña en busca de carroña.

No. Nadie debía verla.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a incorporarse en sí mismo.

-No la vean…- dijo en un susurro, para después convertirse en un ladrido, de la clase que rompen la madrugada.–¡NO LA VEAN!

.-.-.

Kagome levantó lentamente sus párpados. Enfocó la obscuridad y sintió la cara húmeda y deshecha por la indiferencia. Se apoyó en sus codos y buscó un poco de luz, el guiño de una ventana, los faros de un carro volteando. El calor le agobiaba, en primera instancia, sintió que él era el culpable de su incomodidad, pero luego recordó lo olvidado.

Él volvió a ella…

A decir verdad, si eso hubiese pasado Kagome habría sido algo más que feliz. El desorden se habría vuelto un mal recuerdo, la escuela el vago murmullo de un grito ahogado y lo demás, como una pesadilla ajena a su realidad.

Lo había abrazado, de nuevo en ese fondo obscuro, sintió su cuerpo entre sus brazos, incluso le dedicó un par de frases ambiguas en un tono que sólo él logró comprender.

Pero lo que la tenía deshecha fue la sutil traducción de su gesto, el ademán de dar la espalda sin voltear siquiera para cerciorase que avanzaba.

Temblaba. Ella, sus labios, sus pupilas, sus manos…. tiritando de la frialdad que provocaba la amargura.

Se levantó descalza, sintiendo el suelo desgastar helados suspiros bajo sus pies, hiriendo el talón.

Llegó a la cocina sin prender la luz, deseando encontrar en que distraerse, pero estaba sola. Las sabanas y la almohada ya no eran un consuelo, era morfina desgastada en un sueño insípido, carente de una razón existencial.

No supo como llegó, ni como giró la perilla de la puerta principal. Sólo percibió un ligero cosquilleo en la comisura de su boca, una reacción poco propicia.

No lo reconoció hasta que habló, en sí, antes lucía como Minoru, tenía su cara pero no su gesto. Tenías la mirada añejada en lágrimas, le costaba respirar, pero dejó proferir, bajo cuestionable anhelo de palabra:

-Perdí a alguien.

.-.-.

_La Plaza Roja estaba vacía, frente a mí iba Nathalie._

…Y avanzaba el día, pintando de negro las entradas de madera. Avanzaba, lento y seguro, desgarrando suspiros derrotados por las callejas. Llorando pajaritos azules, desplomándose en picada por el suelo.

_Tenía un hermoso nombre, mi guía Nathalie._

Y los brazos, las manos arraigados en brea tibia, manchando la cara con una mueca rencorosa.

_La Plaza Roja estaba blanca. La nieve hacía un tapiz y ese domingo frío yo seguí a Nathalie._

La cargaron hasta la reja de hierro, envuelta en pañitos húmedos y conversaciones retóricas. Y el pasillo tranquilo hasta la cama, con la repulsiva sensación de pesadez.

_Hablaba en frases sobrias, de la Revolución de Octubre, pasando la tumba de Lenin, fuimos al café Puochkin por un chocolate._

A los pies del sepulcro se llenó el vacío de carmesí, de escarlata silenciosa, de turquesa y más sangre y de pétalos perfumados y perlados. En el centro, el oro, el brillante, la gema que bostezaba a la risueña luna. En el centro, derrumbado.

_La Plaza Roja estaba vacía. La tomé del brazo, sonrió. Tenía cabellos rubios, mi guía Nathalie._

Ella se acercó por su espalda, sin atreverse a profanar lo que callaba, las pupilas que gritaban y la sonrisa inherente a lo pasado. Aún así, todos pasaban y le daban una palmadita condescendiente en el hombro, ante los ojos del asesino, recargado en un tronco torcido.

_En su habitación, en la universidad, sus compañeros la esperaban impacientes. Nos reímos, hablamos de todo. Nathalie traducía._

Y la fila, las palabras frías y la tierra húmeda abriendo sus fauces rocosas. Minoru sonrió, estaban juntos en el momento más difícil.

_Moscú, las planicies de Krim, y los campos Elíseos, mezclamos todo y luego abrimos una botella de Champagne francesa y bailamos._

El hilo infinito del más allá, como dolía el adiós. Estaba tan cansado de estar ahí.

_Y cuando la habitación quedó vacía, todos los amigos se habían ido, me quedé solo con mi guía, Nathalie._

…Mientras se planeaba un asesinato en la bañera, sin la penosa necesidad de ocultar el papel, la tinta ni las palabras.

_No más frases sobrias de la Revolución de Octubre, me llamaba amor, no me habló de Lenin, me recordó el Café Puochkin y todo, todo cambió._

_Ahora mi vida me parecería vacía, si no supiera que ella vendrá a París. Y ese día le serviré de guía a Nathalie…_

–…Nathalie.

_** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

Eso fue este capitulito. En cursiva es la canción traducida.

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, ofertas… o.o bueno, menos eso. Son aceptados

Abril-chan, PaLaLa, Muchas Gracias :3


	10. Todo tiempo pasado, fue anterior

**N/A:** Pienso que ahora no me tardé tanto en continuara… De cualquier forma, aquí es. Debo confesar que disfruté mucho escribiéndola, espero que disfruten leerla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**X: **"Todo tiempo pasado, fue anterior."

Minora entró a su departamento a mitad de la madrugada. Metió la llave a la cerradura y empujó la puerta lentamente, sin siquiera intuir lo que le asechaba. Vio su recamara, aún con las sabanas revueltas y las almohadas regadas en el piso, la ventana abierta. La cocina, con trastes sucios en el lavabo y el grifo goteando, sugiriendo una desesperante toma de segundos.

Por donde mirara, la veía a ella. Su aroma aún ejercía una dictadura sobre la cama, incluso le pareció ver su sombra sobre el sofá. Las paredes guardaban el eco de su voz, su francés seductor y el extraño acento que conservaba cuando hablaba japonés.

Todo era suyo aún. Ella se desbarataba en cada rincón de las habitaciones. Su presencia y su ausencia hacían una quimera extraña, barriendo los suelos, rechinando la puerta, alejándose tan llanamente como había llegado.

Quería ver la situación desde una perspectiva enteramente fría. Ella no estaba, y no volvería.

Sí, eso era. Y nada más.

Se tumbó sobre la cama, extraño sentir su respiración entre sus brazos, tibia, en su nuca; tranquila. Y sintió, alcanzó la paz que talvez ella había logrado. Era un oasis, para tomar aire, encontrar lo que fueron y continuar caminando sin depender de ninguna mano.

-.-.-

Al día siguiente llegó en taxi a su oficina, el mensaje en su contestadota era claro y conciso: su padre lo necesitaba en el trabajo, aunque el mismo fuese el muerto.

Se quejó del costo del transporte, le aventó los euros y azotó la puerta. Entrando al edificio, aparentando un día soleado, sin bajas en el clima, todos lo miraban como un infame resucitado, una mirada llena de lástima y desencanto.

Gruñó y aceleró el paso.

-Jacq, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer.—le interceptó su vecino.

Él le miró con desprecio.

-Si puedo hacer algo para…

-Sí, si puedes déjame tranquilo.

Si el se molestaba en guardar las apariencias, ¿Por qué los demás no? Después de todo, él tenía el trabajo más complicado.

Se encerró en su oficina, luego de encargar su desayuno. Se recargó en su silla con respaldo alto, dándole la espalda a la puerta, llenó de licor su taza para café y se sintió Dios asechando a los demás por la ventana.

Los restaurantes aún no abrían, los turistas se paseaban distraídos, fotografiando como si se tratase de su último día de vida.

Y también los que llegaban tarde, el desfile de autos que ingresaban al estacionamiento. Extrañaba al suyo, seguramente nunca saldría del taller y de cualquier forma no lo quería, tampoco quería uno nuevo. Talvez volvería a Japón y se compraría una bicicleta.

Y volvió a su mente lo que quería olvidar, la noche e incluso a ella, sus intenciones y esa maldita canción. Habían destrozado su vida y aquello era un crimen.

Pasaba otro carro blanco, y otro negro y le seguía uno azul, con los frenos desechos.

Y como tal, no había crimen perfecto.

.-.-.

La habitación a media luz, desgataba su vista. Había lápices del mismo tamaño, acomodados estratégicamente sobre el escritorio. Hojas en blanco, la pluma paralela a ellas y los codos de Jean recargados a los lados.

Su padre le miraba cínicamente detrás de sus gafas que decaían por su puente.

-Me alegro que te hayas animado a venir al trabajo.

-Dijiste que me necesitabas.—contestó Minoru con las pupilas heridas.—hoy quería deshacerme de algunas cosas.

-Te ahorré esa pena, ¿no es cierto?

-Me ahorraste muchas.

-¿En serio?

Minoru levantó la cara, enferma de una mueca burlona y desquiciada.

-Ese carro azul….

El gesto de Jean cambió, arqueó una ceja y tenía la firme intención de protestar.

-Maldito… - escuchó lo mucho que le costaba a Minoru proferir cada silaba.

Después calló en un silencio profundo para romper en una carcajada insana. Se acercó a él y le miró.

-Ganaste, lo admito. No eres la persona más inteligente del mundo y ni siquiera de esta compañía, pero… me rindo. Primero…. Me quitaste a mi madre….

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Y luego… luego a Nathalie.

Jean sonrió satisfecho.

-Me tranquiliza que te des cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Ganaste… sólo… sólo dime que tengo que hacer ahora.

.-.-.

Se casaron una semana después del incidente. Todos calificaron aquello como un acto de traición por parte de Minoru hacía su difunta prometida y todos juzgaron de indecente a Kagome por aceptar dicha proposición.

-Al menos no fue con el mismo anillo.—logró escuchar Minoru mientras se cambiaba a su nueva oficina.

Arreglándose para la ceremonia, Kagome recibió la visita de su padre. Le llamó Naoki y le dijo que hacia lo correcto. Ella asintió, sin ningún gesto en especial. Sólo hizo un ligero movimiento con su cuello.

Le hicieron caminar hasta el altar, donde él ya la esperaba.

Pero él no estaba ahí. Todos miraban esa cara que se suele usar para jugar cartas, con una postura de militar. Él se limito a sonreir para sí, soñando con un momento vano, que llegaba de otra forma, que ahora le arañaba el alma.

Después, recogió el velo, para cerrar el trato. Despejó la carita, el maquillaje imponía algo de vida a su ser, no miró los ojitos avellanados que goteaban, ni el cabello azabache derramándose por sus hombros. Solo se enfocó en sus labios, temblorosos. No sintió cuando los rozó ni cuando la humillación pública había terminado.

A la reunión, asistieron compañeros de trabajo y pocos amigos, quienes no les dirigieron la palabra. Todos aprovechaban para pedir trabajo, ladrar por un hueso, se paraban en dos patas y bailaban con un tutu ajustado decadentemente a su cintura. Aparentando lo que no eran, para un aumento de salario o siquiera para hacer notar ante los dueños de la compañía que existían.

Y en medio de todo el circo, Kagome tomó la mano de él, por debajo del mantel. Él le prestó atención por primera vez en semanas. Ella le sonrió. Se sintió aliviado.

Después de todo, compartían el mismo dolor.

.-.-.

El lunes, a las cinco de la mañana, emprendieron el viaje hacía América, como regalo de bodas por parte de sus padres, un crucero por el Caribe, para deshacerse de ellos un par de meses.

No se dirigieron la palabra, y no intentaron entablar una conversación. Sólo sintieron los tumbos que el barco daba, en cada montañita de mar que pasaba. Llegando a su destino, a las playas más hermosas de arena perfumada, sólo notaron que el sol quemaba, que la sombra era el desquicio del día, el mar salado, que deshacía la lengua, jalaba a un abismo profundo y obscuro, un paso menos a la calma eterna.

Las habitaciones permanecieron limpias, como si nadie en realidad se hospedara ahí.

No sintieron el regreso, el vacío en su hogar, los días y las semanas que pululaban por su recamara. La traición de una vida sin palabras.

Sólo Minoru logró percibir un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta cuando le entregaron a su hija en brazos y Kagome le miró débilmente unos segundos.

-Cómo le ponemos.

-¿Eh?– logró reaccionar Minoru.

-A tu hija.

-¿Te gustaría un nombre japonés?

-No, no me gustaría.

-¿Por qué no? Tendría un nombre japonés y un apellido francés.

-No. Bastante tiene con parecerse a mí.

-Yo habría jurado que se parecía a mí.

-Afortunadamente no. Ponle el nombre que quieras menos japonés.

Jacq pensó unos segundos y sonrió entusiasmado.

-Sophie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Comentarios, amenazas, opiniones… lo que quieran decir al respecto con Review, por favor.

Abril-chan, PaLaLa, Jimena-chan. Muchas Gracias.

Nos Vemos!


	11. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí

**N/A**: Creo que si me tardé un poquito, nee? En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo…. Les recomiendo que lo desenvuelvan lentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**XI:** "Hoy por ti, mañana por mí"

-Han sido muy felices, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Arashi recargando su mano en una persiana para asechar al sol que perezosamente apenas se levantaba.

-¿Quiénes?—Minoru no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ni a la cara, ni siquiera a la corbata, talvez a los zapatos.

Higurashi rió

-Tú y Reiko. Me refiero…. Nada les ha impedido todo, ¿O no?

-Sigo sin entenderte. —confesó.

-Has tendido todo lo que has querido, ¿No es eso verdad, Jacq?—definió Arashi.

Después de tres años, las heridas eran cicatrices a medio cerrar, todo las conocían, pero nadie las señalaba. Sólo guardaban un profundo silencio, casi respetuoso, fugándose cual si fuera aire inadvertido.

Con el cuadro terminado, los colores sólo mezclaban figuras difusas y difíciles de adivinar. Minoru en una nueva oficina, con un _salario_ que jamás imaginó. De cualquier forma, con la herencia de Jean y Arashi, podía dejar de trabajar y alcanzaría para mantener lujosamente a sus nietos. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podría levantarlo todo los días? Arreglarse y llegar temprano al trabajo era su única ambición.

-¿Cómo se llama…?

-Sophie.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.

Minoru dejó vagar su mirada por la oficina. Siempre intentando no detenerla en él. Luego de divagar en silencio, abrió la boca, intentando proferir algún sonido.

-Yo…

-¿Qué?

-Estamos pensando en mudarnos….

-¿A dónde?

-Japón. —contestó, sobrio de indiferencia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Japón…. La tierra del sol naciente, no?

-Sí, esa misma.—se decidió por irritar a Arashi.—Higurashi-san yo…

-Ni tu ni Yaeko tienen el derecho de abandonar Francia.

-Kagome.

-¿Disculpa?

-Su nombre es Kagome.

Ambos se tropezaron con las pupilas del otro. Minoru se atrevía a mirarlo, y no sólo eso, sino que también con un tímido rasgo de enojo y un atrevimiento de reto. Arashi lo interpretó como algo grosero e inclusive vulgar.

-Nadie tiene la obligación de cazarte, si permaneces en el corral.

.-.-.

El tiempo escurría entre sus manos como agua. Se derramaba y caía y a nadie le importaba. Era un desperdicio que turbaba su juicio, así que lamía sus dedos, aún sabiendo que seguía insípida. De la palma a los labios había un pequeño tramo.

Tumbada a los pies de la cama, descansaba de la vida. Violeta, saltando de una esquina a otra y escapando por la ventana, colgándose de las persianas de alas blancas.

Era precioso dormitar despierta, observando donde siempre pisaba y nunca se daba cuenta. Tenía cosas que hacer durante todo el día y el resto de la tarde. En vez de levantarse y comenzar con sus deberes estaba echada en la alfombra. Aquello le parecía una injusticia merecida.

En la sala, se escuchaban Minoru y Sophie. Oía frases aisladas que no comprendía del todo. Podía percibir notas sobrevolando la habitación. Imaginaba lo que sucedida: Sophie sobre las piernas de Minoru practicando en un piano de dientes rotos.

_Pepinot,_ reconoció la pieza.

Y de fondo _Natalie_. No la había escuchado hasta que prestó la suficiente atención y reconoció la intimidad de la escena. Esa letra, los arreglos, el nombre…. Le irritaban.

Y de muchas formas le había dicho que le enojaba, que le lastimaba e incluso llegaba a rozar la palabra tortura…. Pero el continuaba enamorado de esa voz ronca que cantaba una historia de total absurdo, según su criterio. Para él, nadie faltaba en la sala.

-¿Empezamos?

-¡Sí!

Sophie colocó ambas manos sobre las teclas, pero sólo utilizó el dedito índice para oprimirlas torpemente. Empezó de memoria, luego fue algo más mecánico que artístico. Después paró en seco, rompiendo la colina de claves.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué nota sigue…?

-Mi… Palabra con mi.–jugó Minoru, cambiando la conversación al japonés.

-¡Mimi!— "orejas" gritó, emocionada por complacer a papá.

-Muy Bien.

-Las orejas de papá son grandes. – pronunció con naturalidad.

-¿En serio?

-¡Síp!

-¿Y las de mamá?

-Muy bonitas.

Él sonrió, orgulloso.

Kagome pasó sin hacer ruido como un secreto escabulléndose entre los labios. Se preguntó si en verdad estaba delante de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, mami?–preguntó Sophie desde su lugar.

-Sophie…–se forzó a lucir amable.–A ningún lado. Voy a caminar.

-¿A qué hora vuelves?—preguntó Minoru, sin dignarse a verla.

-No lo sé. Tarde.

-¿Tarde? –intervino la niña.

-No mucho. Voy y vuelvo.

Hacía frío, era invierno. Caminó por las calles húmedas. Las luces parecían almas sin rumbo, el asfalto era un claro reflejo de la ciudad.

Se cansó cuando cruzaba por el Sena. Así que decidió sentarse frente a él. Las mejillas estaban frías, las manos habían perdido toda movilidad. Solo descansaría un poco y volvería a casa.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo parpadear. La tinta de la noche ya se había derramado por el cielo, de una respiración burguesa, de un color mezquino.

Los barcos surcaban pesadamente el río, delante de ella. Provocando un sonido metálico, abriendo paso, recordando a una alcantarilla.

Pronto volvería a casa. Prepararía té, vería una película y se iría a dormir, nada más la haría feliz.

Entre todas las esferitas brillantes, una sobresalió. Irradiaba calidez y una familiaridad que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Forzó la vista. Era luminosa, pero no se definía como una luz. Era obscura, negra. Con destellos púrpura, sí, aquello le era conocido, más que familiar.

Y ahora portaba su uniforme, su falda plisada verde, su blusa estilo marinero, con ese corbatín rojo que solía perder. Olía a limpio. Sí, aquel uniforme que le ajustaba tan bien. Y también tenía algo pesado en la espalda. Era su mochila, con provisiones y libros.

Era el pozo.

Sintió un brazo que le jalaba, que le alzaba bruscamente y sin embargo, tenía una añoranza añejada por semanas.

-Por fin, Kagome. Aún no entiendo como es que te tardas tanto con esos asuntos a los que tu llamas exámenes.

Era él.

Le ofreció la mano y la sacó de la penumbra. Y sonrió, aún molesto.

-Te estuve esperando.

Ella le sonrió como sólo le sonreía a él. Comprendiendo cada recoveco de su existencia. Reconociendo cada hebra que llevaba su cabello.

-¿Continuamos?—preguntó, marcando una senda muy larga para un camino demasiado corto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Owari**

Muchas gracias a todos!

Abril-chan, muchas gracias por tu anterior comentario y por estar en esta historia desde el principio. Muchas gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. :3


End file.
